User talk:Dan67
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Smile Dog page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 21:19, October 15, 2012 Spin-off rules can be found at: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Site_Rules/Spinoffs MooseJuice (talk) 01:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Snatchers needs work "The Snatchers" was not my story. I just put in categories. -You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? (talk) 17:41, April 10, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:39, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, i do get noticifications and i could of had that handled if i wasn't blocked so what i am saying is that you can have the story deleted for all i care let me rot away during my block let me rot for my ignorance let me rot if you think you know everything about life and the fact i couldn't answer to your damn message was because i was at home sleeping in my bed last night. --Dan67 (Talk) 11:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Article: Allow or Disallow First off, pages tagged with BAD are Needs Editing pages. Second off, it was a re-upload, so Read deleted it. Also it was a spam page In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 22:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC)